


Escape

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: Reader is using Ajax, so that she could escape.Warning: smut, violence





	Escape

You couldn’t even remember how it started, but it got more frequent with time. At first, his fingers would linger against your skin for longer than they should then he would even place his palm on your thigh. Sometimes you would close your eyes when he would be checking your state.  
It’s been over four months since you were brought there. You were taken against your will, never wanting to become something that you never were.   
You heard about this kind of experiments you even knew people that came willingly, but you never saw them again. 

Your body hasn’t changed, but your mental state has. As the days kept passing bye you started thinking about your plan to escape. You thought that it wouldn’t be possible, at least until you get enhanced, but Ajax changed your mind. You could see in his eyes that he wanted you. It made you sick and it still did. He was surrounded with people tied to their bed all day, he would torture them and then he would put his hands on you. You were grateful that he never tried anything else, at some point, you started feeling sorry for him, rarely when you would slightly open your eyes you could see loneliness in his eyes, but you weren’t stupid. You didn’t see him as your future boyfriend or something like that, you saw him as your way out.   
You were located in the corner of the large warehouse, always seeing when somebody was coming to you and also seeing where they were going. You knew that Ajax almost never leaves the warehouse and that made sense because he was in charge. Ajax was always upstairs. There was only one way out and you still weren’t sure how will you escape, but you would rather die than be sold to someone.

* * *

˝How are you feeling today?˝ Ajax stood by your bed and you slowly opened your eyes which surprised him.  
˝Tired.˝ your voice was raspy from all the screaming a few hours ago.  
˝You should sleep. I could give you something to sleep better.˝ He placed his palm over yours and you squeezed his hand slightly.  
˝That would be nice.˝You tried to smile, but you were too bruised even for that.  
Ajax nodded with a smile on his face and headed to the cabinet with medications. After looking through the cabinet he came back with a syringe.  
˝It will relax your muscles.˝ He was saying while injecting it into your veins on your left hand.  
˝Thank you.˝ You whispered closing your eyes.  
˝No problem, love.˝ Ajax said after thinking that you feel asleep and that wasn’t all, you could’ve sworn that he kissed your forehead before he left.

* * *

From that day you started to be more affectioned towards him, but not too much. You reminded your self that you have to take baby steps in order to succeed. He didn’t notice your plan at least you thought so and if he did there was no evidence that could prove that.   
After a few weeks, you feel slight changes in your body, something was changing, you didn’t know if that was a good sign or not. It wasn’t just you who started changing. Ajax would come to you in the morning before he starts working and then after, just before he goes to sleep. You would talk for hours about everything and nothing. You never thought that you’ll ever end up laughing in that place, but you were wrong.

Knowing that you have to escape before they find out about your abilities, you would stare at his lip not too long, but just for him to notice.

* * *

Ajax stared into your eyes trying to find something wrong with them, but he couldn’t he was falling for you. It even came to the point where he would break rules for you.    
He leaned closer to you just a few inches away from your face. Just as he was ready to come closer you closed the distance lifting your head from the pillow. You kissed him with everything you had, he was the only hope that you had left. You knew if you don’t do this you’ll end up dead at the end.  
Suddenly, you felt that your right wrist was released from the restraints and you immediately moved your hand to the back of his neck pulling him closer. He gripped your hip and you moaned so he quickly pulled away.  
˝Sorry did I..˝  
˝No, no, Y/N, I shouldn’t be doing this.˝ Ajax stepped away from your bed and you looked at him disappointed.  
˝Really? Is this not what you want?˝ He lowered his head at your question scratching the back of his neck.  
˝I….˝  
˝What? I saw how you look at me and all of those little touches. I noticed ‘cause I wanted this. I’ve been for so long and you are the only person that treats me like a human being. I want you.˝  
˝You don’t want me.˝ You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. He didn’t seem like that kind of a man like he actually cared.  
˝Come here.˝As he was coming closer you moved the restraint from your other wrist sitting up. Ajax was standing between your legs as you took his hands in yours placing them on your hips. ˝I want you and this could be our only chance. Face the reality, I’ll be gone soon.˝  
His head was just hanging with his eyes closed memorizing the touch of your fingers on his face. ˝Open your eyes, baby.˝  
You were surprised when he did. Quickly you pulled him closer to your body locking your legs around his waist. He kissed you deeply, gripping your hips and lifting you off the bed. Before you even noticed he carried you to his room. Biting your lower lip he placed you on his bed hovering over you. You smiled looking into his eyes under the moonlight, only light in the dark room. His pupils were wide and you couldn’t even see the blue in them.  
It felt good to be in his arms, but you knew it was wrong and still, you let it happen just to escape.  
You felt his every touch on your skin as he was slowly moving the thin medical gown you had on. His breath was hot on your skin as he kissed your neck gently biting all the right places that made you moan in pleasure. Encouraged by your voice his lips traveled lower on your body. He kneeled between your legs moving his white coat and then his shirt. He quickly pulled your black panties down and kissed your inner tight.  
As much as you enjoyed his ministrations you wanted to just get over with it.   
˝Please, I need you.˝  
He looked up from your legs locking his eyes with yours. Ajax kissed your tight once again and then he moved up on your body to your lips.  
˝Are you sure?˝  
You just nodded and quickly, he moved from the bed removing his pants and boxers. He grabbed a condom from the shelf and he returned to you. He hovered over your body in between your legs. You opened your legs a little wider and he slowly started to push himself in. He stopped after a few seconds when you winced from the pain.  
˝Sorry, just been here a long time.˝ You said looking him in the eyes, moving your arms on his back. To forget about the initial pain you focused on the shades in his eyes. At first, you didn’t even notice that he moved again until he asked you if you were alright. You nodded not breaking the eye contact. He moved slowly at first, but then he started to thrust faster making you scream his name in pleasure.You almost felt normal for a moment forgetting where you were and with whom.  And as you both reached your climaxes you just stayed lying naked next to him never thinking that you’ll ever be at the point where you were now. He dropped his arm over you holding you close to him. Not saying a word you just waited for him to fall asleep and then you left, not looking back.


End file.
